The Journey Home
by HathorGirl
Summary: What if Bynarr found a way to resurrect Jolinar, so he can take his revenge on her? (Sam)/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash. Written for Tok'ra Kree1 Round 8.
Title: The Journey Home
Characters: SG-1, Martouf/Lantash, Jolinar, Jacob/Selmak  
Pairing: (Sam)/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Angst, Adventure, Drama  
Summary: What if Bynarr found a way to resurrect Jolinar, so he can take his revenge on her?  
Prompt: 075. SG1, Samantha Carter|Jolinar, Bynarr, he really wanted his revenge on Jolinar. What if he had found an alien device that could do that, buried on Netu? It was a heavily industrialized place in the distant past, before Sokar took it over and turned it into hell. Maybe an advanced alien race once lived there? Now Bynarr use the device to bring back Jolinar. Can she trick him again and escape - this time rescuing the others too?

Notes: Written for Tok'ra Kree! Round 8

Contains dialogue taken from "Jolinar's Memories" and "The Devil You Know".

* * *

Sam groggily steps out of the weird machine, trying to clear her head and focus on Bynarr who is standing there, leering.

" **Wonderful! It worked perfectly! Now I just need to wait for her to wake up, and then I shall have my revenge!"**

"What? Who? I _am_ awake!" Sam exclaims, confused. What did Bynarr do to her? "What was that thing?"

" **A device left over from the former inhabitants of this place. Netu was highly industrialized, as you may have heard, and the people who lived here experimented with healing and tissue regrowth - among other things."** He laughs loudly and ogles her freely. " **Soon you will know, little human - and then I will take my revenge. _After_ I have satisfied my needs!" **

Sam worriedly watches as he caresses his growing erection lovingly. There is no doubt what he will do. She looks around for some means to escape, but there is no way out, and she is still feeling too dizzy to have any hope of fighting him - if she had any to begin with. Goa'uld are both strong and fast. In addition, her head feels strangely heavy.

Bynarr takes a step towards her.

"No! Leave me alone!" Sam exclaims, looking for a place to hide, or something to hit him with.

" **I promise that I _will_ kill you, but not fast." ** He cackles. **"Oh, no, and not until you have felt my hard shaft in all your openings."**

The door is ripped open and a person enters, before he can continue with his plan.

" **Neonak - leave me!"** Bynarr growls.

Without saying anything, Neonak raises his staff weapon and activates it, then kills Bynarr.

Sam looks at the dead Goa'uld in shock and relief, then up at Neonak. "Wh...what?"

Some guards have entered with Neonak, and they now grab Sam. Neonak orders them to take her back to the cell.

* * *

"Hey, careful!" Sam exclaims when they throw her ungently into the cell and slams the door after her. Sam gasps as she hits the uneven floor.

Jack, Martouf, and Daniel hurries to her side.

"You okay, Carter?" Jack asks.

"Sort of," Sam mumbles. She takes a deep breath and manages to sit. "How's my dad?"

"Hanging in there," Jack tells her.

"There's transportation rings in Bynarr's quarters," Sam says.

"They must lead to Bynarr's palace," Martouf observes.

Sam massages her head, which aches. "Yeah. Once there, Jolinar managed to steal a cargo ship and escape."

They hear shouting. "The Lord of Netu is dead!"

"What's goin' on up there?" Jack asks.

"Neonak killes Bynarr. Just like that," Sam tells them, as she slowly gets up on her feet again.

"What? Why?" Daniel wonders.

"I have no idea. Bynarr was about to..." she swallows. "He would have killed me. Na'onak came in and shot him with a staff weapon. He didn't say a word; he just sent me back down here."

"The denizens will riot," Jacob says from where he is sitting.

"This could be our shot," Jack says.

"To do what? The rings go to Sokar's palace," Daniel says.

"Hey! It's a way outta here," Jack insists.

"She was one person, and she had a hand device," Sam says, despondently. She groans as her headache becomes worse.

"Leave me," Jacob says.

"Uh, Jacob, you seem to be missing the whole point," Jack says.

"Teal'c," Martouf says.

"Is that possible?" Sam says, realizing what he means.

"What?" Jack and Daniel says at the same time.  
"The cargo ship has rings," Sam explains, somewhat cryptically.

"The ring transportation devices work like Stargates, only over shorter distances. They transmit a matter stream. If that matter stream is intercepted by another receiver..." Martouf elaborates.

"Whoa, whoa! Simplify, please?" Jack says, interrupting them.

"If Teal'c can maneuver the cargo ship into the correct position, theoretically we should be able to transport directly aboard," Sam explains.

"Theoretically?" Daniel says.

"How does he find the right position?" Jack wonders.

"The ring mechanism has sensors that can locate other rings. Teal'c should be able to detect the coordinates," Martouf explains.

"I'll take those odds," Jack says as he pulls out communication device.

Sam gasps out and doubles over. "Aaaah! My head!"

"Carter?" Jack wonders, concerned.

"Bynarr... did something to me." She presses her hands to her head. "He threw me in some ancient machine he'd dub up from the ground."

Martouf worriedly holds his hand over her forehead, gauging her energy signature. "The signature from you is much stronger, and much more concentrated than before."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack wonders.

"Bynarr said the machine was used to heal. To regrow, or something." Sam gasped out in pain again.

Martouf put a hand on her forehead, and another on her neck. "It's almost as if..."

"Jolinar!" Sam exclaims, and then her eyes flashes.

~ **My apologies. The pain seems to have been caused by me connecting to your body.~** Jolinar notices the heat and the air. ~ **Where are we? _Netu_! Why did we go to Netu of all places?~** She spots Martouf who is looking at her with an expression of shock. " **Martouf!"**

"Jolinar!" he exclaims. "Can it really be you?" His expression is equal parts hope and disbelief.

"I don't know what the _hell_ is going on here, but any reunion will have to wait!" Jack orders. "If it even _is_ Jolinar. How can it be? Marty?"

"I... don't know. But I also don't know who else it would be. There are some Jaffa among the denizens, but they would be leery of surrendering their symbiote, as it would mean certain, painful death. Besides, it is unlikely any would have a symbiote close to maturity, or that Bynarr would even want to implant Samantha. No, I believe it much more probable that he would wish to resurrect Jolinar, in order to make his vengeance against her. It is likely Sokar punished him severely for letting her escape."

"Selmak agrees," Jacob says. "And this place belonged to a very advanced race once, so there is bound to be leftover technology."

Jolinar sighs. " **I really wish you would just trust me. Believe me, Bynarr has cause to hate me. Apparently my escape cost him an eye."**

"Okay, let's go with the assumption that you're Jolinar for now. Not that I won't keep an eye on you, but I'm guessing it's probably you're her. Which opens up quite another can of worms, which we don't have time to address right now." Jack shakes his head. "We've already waited too long if we want to make use of the situation. All the people that was hanging out outside the cell area has already left so I say let's get out of here before they come back!"

Daniel uses the Tok'ra communicator to call Teal'c and appraise him of the situation, and that they will hopefully be ringing aboard soon.

They leave the cell.

* * *

In Bynarr's chambers, Jolinar goes directly to his corpse. She gives him a disgusted look, then searches the body. " **The key is gone."**

"Key?" Jack asks.

" **For unlocking the ring transporter."**

Martouf has been looking at Jolinar, almost hypnotized. Now he shakes himself. "Where was the key to be inserted?"

" **In this."** Jolinar points to an alcove ornament.

Martouf nods and grabs a wooden club, and uses it to smash the ornamental wall piece. A hexagonal red keyhole is revealed. He studies it.

" **I do not believe anyone saw of go here, but it will not be long before they learn we have escaped, and then they will likely come here. We should find a way to enforce the door,"** Jolinar says.

"Okay - good idea," Jack agrees. He looks towards Martouf. "Can you make it work?"

Martouf is touching the key device, examining it. He throws the wooden club to Jack. "It will take time."

Jack looks worried at the door. "Take all you need." He looks to Jolinar and Daniel. "Help me barricade the door."

They start carrying stuff to place against the door, while Martouf works as fast as possible on the device. White lights around the red keyhole indicate some progress.

Suddenly they hear a thump against the door, and then another.

"Someone's trying to get in here!" Jack warns. "Marty!"

"Almost there..." He tweaks the keyhole some more, causing more white lights to appear.

Jolinar dips her head and gives Sam control. She runs to her dad. "Help me get him to the ring transporter platform, Daniel!"

"Sam?" Daniel frowns.

"Yeah, it's me - whether you believe me or not. Jolinar is going through my memories and is being pretty apologetic." Sam rolls her eyes.

"She should be," Jack says, from where he is looking worriedly at the door.

Sam and Daniel helps Jacob to the ring platform.

"Teal'c, we're almost ready," Daniel says into the communicator. There is no response. "Teal'c, do you copy?"

"We have got to go! They're coming through soon!" Jack exclaims.

"Almost..." Martouf says. "Get ready."

"Teal'c!" Daniel shouts into the communicator.

Jack steps over to join the others on the ring transporter platform.

"Jack - Teal'c is not responding!"

"He said he'd be there, right?" Jack asks.

"If he is not…" Martouf looks at them, concerned. His gaze goes to Sam/Jolinar.

"He'll be there," Jack says, as much to reassure himself as the others.

The men outside keeps battering at the door with the ram.

"Teal'c!" Daniel urges into the communicator again.

Martouf finishes overriding the lock. "Okay! Ready!" He punches in the commands to the transporter. "Without the key it will take a moment to activate." He runs to join the others.

Outside there is the sound of a blast from a hand device and the door bursts open. Naonak and several guards stand in the door.

The communicator crackles. "Teal'c here. I am in position."

"Not a moment too soon!" Jack exclaims.

" **No! You will stay here!"** Naonak screams, ripping off his helmet. " **Obey your god Apophis!"**

"Apophis!" They all exclaim, staring at him with surprise, shock, and hate.

Apophis shoots at them with the staff weapon, hitting Jack in the leg, just as the the rings come up around them and take them away.

* * *

"Teal'c! We're onboard! Go, go!" Sam shouts towards the pilot's room.

"Indeed." Teal'c quickly pilots them away from Netu, avoiding the deathgliders firing after them.

Jack groans and falls to the ground, clutching his leg.

Daniel and Sam helps Jacob to sit, while Martouf kneels beside Jack and checks on his leg.

"It is too bad I do not have a healing device here. We should have brought one. There is a medi-kit. Just one moment." Martouf goes to look for it.

"Oh, no hurry," Jack quips, wincing at the pain.

"How are you, dad?" Sam asks, worried. She gets him a water bottle.

Jacob drinks greedily. "Better. A little, at least." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, leaning against the wall.

~ **He needs treatment from the healers, but he will live, now when we have gotten away from Netu, Samantha,~** Jolinar assures her.

~Good.~ Sam is too relieved to even care to continue the argument she had started down on the moon, or to think about the future.

~ **I told you I am sorry, but as I told you, when the alien machine regenerated me, my body got more closely merged with yours. I will be able to undo that, but it will take years. If I try to leave you before, it will kill you with certainty, and me with some probability.~** Jolinar observes, catching on to the thoughts Sam is trying to suppress.

~Yes, I got that. I don't want to talk about it or think about it right now.~ She looks to Martouf who is treating Jack.

~ **Your commanding officer will be fine. Martouf and Lantash are skilled healers, even if they do not usually work in that profession. When we return, they can get a healing device and they - or I - can heal Colonel O'Neill.~**

~I know.~ Her gaze went to Martouf again. ~I am just thinking.~

~ **You like Martouf. A lot,~** Jolinar observes, with some amusement.

~I... yes, I guess I do.~ Sam smiles a little. ~Okay, yes, I like him a lot. Maybe even enough to stay your host.~

~ **That would please me, but that should not be your only reason for remaining a host.~**

~You mean aside from being killed if you try to leave?~

~ **Well, there is that.~**

~Yes. Jolinar, don't worry. I was joking. I have been thinking about it, and I don't think I mind staying your host. I have... missed you, as strange as that sounds. And yes, Martouf and Lantash would be a nice bonus. If they will have me.~

 **~If they will have you? I assure you, they will have you! How can you not tell, from the way they are looking at you?~**

~Well, that is because you are in me now.~

 **~I have looked at your memories - and don't be angry, we got blended in that machine - and he is interested in you. Has been almost since he met you. Both of them are.~**

~Well, I hope you are right.~ Sam sighs. ~He has finished treating the Colonel, and he is looking at us. You should talk to him. You have a lot to discuss.~

~ **About Netu? That is not going to happen!~**

~It would help you to talk about it, and besides, I didn't mean just about Netu. You have been away from each other for a long time, and they thought you were dead.~

~ **I fear they do not even believe I am me.~**

~Well, then convince them - or wait until you get back to the tunnels, and the healers or whatever proves you are you.~

~ **You are correct. I will talk to them.~**

"Martouf. Someone wants to talk to you." Sam smiles at him and dips her head, as she has seen the Tok'ra do, and Jolinar takes control.

" **Martouf, and Lantash. I have missed you..."** Jolinar says, as she goes to give him a hug.

He returns the hug, and gives control to Lantash.

" **We have missed you too, Jolinar."** He smiles at her surprise. " **Yes, we know it is you, don't be so surprised."** He gives her a warm kiss. " **And don't be worried. Our love has not faded. It never will."**

" **Nor will mine."** She smiles, as they goes together to sit in the far corner of the room, to get some privacy.

They have a lot to discuss, but their shared love is not part of that. It will always be there.


End file.
